Amiable
by beepbeepmeow
Summary: Amiable he may have been, one can only be patient for so long. He was just so fed up with being 'no-good'. / Mild 1827, but more friendship than anything.


In life, there are many different little things that force you to make decisions. Some times, they present themselves to you under strange circumstances. Because of that one little thing, you are standing here today as who you are.

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi was a considerably amiable person.<p>

Short, skinny, and with brown hair, he was also a pretty average person.

But no matter what he did, he'd always be that dull kid who always made mistakes and screwed up on everything. The one kid who was always afraid of everything, even of the adorable chihuahua next door. That's why he was nick named 'No-Good'. He was often bullied by others, since a 'no-good' child was an easy target for bullies. As much as he wished that someone would save him every time the bullies approached him, he was always harshly reminded that he was no-good, that he had no friends, that he always screwed everything up.

Wasn't that the reason he was being bullied in the first place?

In time, he gave up. He stopped showing his smiles. He stopped trying to make friends. He stopped trying to be better. He stopped trying to deny his screw ups and just accepted that he was what he was; a no-good child. If no one was expecting him to try, there wasn't a point in trying in the first place.

One can only be patient for so long.

One day, he stood atop the school rooftop. Tsuna, of course, was skipping class. It was a habit he'd grown accustomed to ever since he started accepting that he was no-good. What was the point of going if even the teachers were disappointed in him? He cast a glance at the grounds below that seemed so far away. He briefly considered jumping, the thought of escape momentarily comforting him... but Tsuna wasn't a melodramatic person. Despite being a little lonely, he knew that his parents would still worry. He knew that it would cause all kinds of trouble. Tsuna was still a rational person and could tell that jumping off of the school building that consisted of about six floors was not going to kill him, but just severely injure him, which would probably result in him being hospitalized for an extended period of time. Dying just didn't seem worth it.

With a sigh, he slid off of the metal fence and back onto the solid ground of the rooftop.

In the corner of his eye, he faintly noted a tuft of black hair. He turned his attention towards it, his mind registering the sleeping figure as Hibari Kyouya.

He may not have been a sociable person or one to know things, but anyone living in Namimori knew who he was (and Gods help the poor soul unfortunate enough to wander the streets of Namimori without any knowledge of Hibari Kyouya's existence) and had heard of his reign of terror which was dedicated to 'protecting the peace of Namimori'.

Said figure began stirring in his sleep. Moments later, Hibari awoke with a lazy yawn.

Tsuna would have hightailed it out of there the moment he realized that Hibari was waking up. But something about the peaceful atmosphere kept his feet in place. He kind of liked the way things were here, away from the bullying and hellhole known as 'school'. He enjoyed how things seemed to be normal for just that moment, untainted by other misfortunes that came along with his 'no-good' life.

Hibari's attention was now focused on Tsuna. Hibari immediately whipped out his tonfas, taking a defensive stance, sparing Tsuna all but a glare.

"Herbivore, you have disturbed my sleep." Hibari began. "Why are you not in class? I'm sure you know what happens to disrupters of peace."

Tsuna winced and let out a squeak. All previous thoughts of peace immediately dissipated. He really didn't want to be here anymore. Soothing as the atmosphere may have been previously, the tension was now growing thick. Nobody could really stand being in Hibari's presence for too long.

"I... I was just thinking..."

Hibari raised a brow for a brief moment before his eyes flashed in recognition.

"If you're going to kill yourself, don't do it here. Do it outside the school, preferably away from Namimori, where your blood won't dirty the grounds."

Hibari lowered his tonfas and moved towards the stairs.

Tsuna was, to say the least, pretty shocked. He was scared out of his wits and was pretty sure that what Hibari said was supposed to make him feel like shit, but he found himself appreciating it.

Under normal circumstances, Hibari would have most likely beaten Tsuna half to death and just put him out of his misery as the rumors suggested. Instead, he just told him to go die else where. Sure, that was still pretty bad, but it was probably an improvement.

He shortly found himself enjoying the breeze and the peace that the rooftop had to offer.

* * *

><p>A month or two later, Reborn entered Tsuna's life and practically screwed it all up with all sorts of mafia-related bullcrap. Even now, Tsuna is still pretty ungrateful for all sorts of trouble Reborn had brought into his life, but he supposed it was worth it for all the friends he made and all the fun times he's had.<p>

Hibari was then properly introduced to Tsuna as Vongola's Cloud guardian. Tsuna still freaked at the sight of the guy, but accepted him as part of the family and thanked him for his hard work and treated him like he would treat all the other members of the family. Hibari would offer him a scowl every time, but Tsuna would brush it off with a small appreciative smile.

In retrospect, Tsuna still thanks Hibari for being on the rooftop that day.

_end._

* * *

><p>Just a little something to keep my writing skills from rusting, though I can already feel it wearing away in this ._.<p>

My goddd, this is so plotless and it's so 'meh'.

It also sounds kinda weird to me when I read something and come across 'Sawada Tsuna'. iono why, but his nickname sounds weird when put together with his last name.

Edit 16/4/11 - Added some snippets and sentences to it to make it seem a little less short.


End file.
